Guardian of Valka Castle
by Noctus Fury
Summary: After their encounter with Thanatos, leading to their discovery of Valka Castle, and after several dives in Ciceros Strait, the lead diver of L&L Diving Service writes a long poem on the origins and history of the Guardian of Valka Castle based on personal experience and the stories and second-hand accounts from several survivors and witnesses. Based on Endless Ocean 2: Blue World.


There's a sunken ruin hidden beneath  
Under the cerulean Aegean waves.  
Underneath the ruins of Triton Village,  
A place of discovery fit only for the brave.

According to legend, the gods punished them;  
Consumed by the Aegean Sea was their fate.  
The castle, once real, now myth—its location unknown;  
Nonetheless, divers still search for Valka's estate.

Ornate paintings, furniture, artifacts, suits of armor —  
A great many secrets and treasures lay hidden.  
Somewhere in this castle, within these ancient walls,  
Lies a treasure and a secret "cursed" and forbidden.

A clue to a mystery we are searching for —  
It is somewhere here in these narrow halls.  
"What will we find here?" I ask myself,  
"What are we searching for in these castle walls?"

The light shining from the massive ballroom windows  
Becomes blocked by an ominous shadow.  
I see dark, evil eyes staring into my very soul —  
It's none other than Thanatos, the Herald of Woe.

This enormous great white shark  
Is feared throughout the Aegean Sea,  
Where it is seen as the embodiment  
Of evil and violence like a banshee.

This monster seems like a fishermen's tale,  
As if it's too mythical to be real.  
But I assure you that it's not a myth;  
If you're not careful, you'll be its next meal.

His skin, dark gray in color, contrasts greatly  
With a platinum underbelly pale as bone.  
His void obsidian orbs are cold and dead,  
His size is three-to-four Great Whites grown.

His sheer power, strength, size, and long life  
Is the utmost envy of every Egyptian Pharaoh.  
With thick, jagged teeth the size of human hands,  
He can, with one bite, sever tissue, bone, and marrow.

With large fins and a muscular, powerful tail,  
Complete with a streamlined body and head.  
His appetite is insatiable and always awake,  
His stomach must always be constantly fed.

His savage face promises a one-way trip to Hades;  
Scars from past battles litter his body and face,  
To remind us all that nothing will stop him  
On his quest to hunt those of the human race.

He actively hunts up and down the Aegean Sea,  
Attacking humans, boats, and even ships.  
He caused many brutal incidents and tragedies,  
Killing any who sought him or the Okeanos Scripts.

He hunts and resides in the region of Ciceros Strait,  
He patrols vigilantly on the Aegean coasts.  
In search of any trespassers diving in his domain,  
He intends to greet them as a welcoming host.

His minions guard night and day the Wrecks of the Flamingo,  
The Emerald Lady and The Pride of Athens.  
As well as the North and South Canyons, like vultures to carrion;  
Be careful lest you wish to become shark rations.

Thanatos also guards day and night Valka's Castle,  
And occasionally the village ruins of Triton.  
He guards this region very possessively,  
Prowling to and fro his territory like a lion.

Long has he been the Guardian of this place,  
Of this submerged palace of stone.  
Like one of the palace guards, he keeps watch  
Over the residence of Valka's throne.

Why does he protect this area so vigilantly?  
What ties him to the palace of the Triton monarch?  
Is he some sort of pet, guardian, or evil spirit —  
Or was Prince Valka cursed and transformed into a shark?

You laugh — though to be fair, it's justified  
That you might think the final theory to be absurd.  
I, too, think it unlikely; but it wasn't so long ago  
That we were traveling all over the globe for a bluebird.

There are still many more secrets and mysteries  
In our oceans that we have yet to unravel.  
There are still thousands of leagues of oceans  
That we have left to explore and travel.

So here I conclude this discussion by saying this:  
Whether your theory or argument is sound or facile,  
Know that there'll be many mysteries left unsolved —  
Including, perhaps, the Guardian of Valka Castle. 

* * *

**Author's Note: I am so sorry everyone for the wait. I know that it's been a couple of weeks. I was done with it last week, but then I got stuck on the editing, and then I got distracted with reading fanfiction as well as baking and eating Andes mint cookies. Which were good, by the way. Delicious excuses to munch on. lol ;-)**

 **This is possibly my last Thanatos poem to my knowledge (I hear those sighs of relief!), unless, of course, I end up tapping a little more juice out of the topic and end up with enough content for a fourth one. We'll see.**

 **For those who don't know what "facile" is, it's when a topic (especially a theory or an argument) appears neat and comprehensive only by ignoring the true complexities of an issue; or superficial.**

 **What topics or themes would you like me to focus on for my poems concerning Endless Ocean? It'll be awhile yet before I get Chapter 1 of my first Endless Ocean fanfic done for publishing. I don't care if the topic or theme is for a poem or a one-shot, give me some ideas or prompts so that I can keep you entertained until I can get a few chapters of my story done for publishing.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this new composition to the Endless Ocean fandom, and I hope you guys have a blessed week. God bless.**

 **\- Noctus Fury**


End file.
